


Sunshine and The Sheriff

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, a request from tumblr, this took a long time to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26876146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Yang works on a farm and every few weeks or so she travels into town to earn a profit. Although, today she’s going to find something, or more accurately someone, that’s so much better.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Some nuts and dolts in the background cause I can’t help myself
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Sunshine and The Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @iactuallytryingtolovemyself from tumblr 🥰  
> Im considering continuing this into a bigger story so let me know if yall want that 😊

The sun was high in the sky, sending heavy waves of heat to the ground and spreading humidity in the air across the desert land of Vacuo. Yang knew all too well that the journey into town was like getting sent to hell and being slapped in the face by the devil. The young farmer lived a couple miles away and had to travel through course, dry land in order to reach her location of business.

The travel was always the worst part. Her farm had rich land with fresh, healthy grass. The town did too, but it seems the space in between was left barren, as if it was left blank and forgotten like an incomplete painting or drawing from whatever god-like being created this passion project of a world.

That is, if there even is a god or gods to speak of.

She sat on a cart drawn by her horse, Ember, who trotted lazily into town, clearly in no rush as the heat would beat her down if she went any faster. Yang didn’t mind so much, after the years of selling produce, she came to enjoy the stroll through town. She went past shops, bakery’s, blacksmiths, it seemed you could find every type of service here. However, due to being surrounded by desert, the town still benefited from outside trade. 

And that meant more profit for Yang.

She had a schedule, every few weeks or so she would ride into town, ready to sell crops, fruits and whatever else she managed to grow during the spring and summer months. Then she would meet up with her sister, Ruby and set up shop in their usual spot by the stalls in the open market, always close by to a stables so Ember could rest and get out of the sun.

“Yang!” A bright red being shouted as it collided with Yang’s torso, a sudden vice-like grip clenching around her waste.

Speak of the devil, it was Ruby.

“Hey there kiddo, wow, d’you miss me?” Yang chuckled and ruffled Ruby’s hair playfully as she released her grip from her body and stepped down. “How’s life in town with Penny?”

“It’s great!” Ruby chirped excitedly, Yang could feel the energy bouncing off her, she had to believe her sister was solar powered.  
“Living with Penny is so fun! It was nice of her dad to let us be roommates, I was worried that I’d be paying for a house on my own, but it’s definitely more manageable with their help!”

Yang couldn’t help but grin as Ruby spoke. She could hardly believe she was eighteen with how bubbly she could be. Although it was tough to treat her like an adult when she was jumping for joy talking about her “best friend” and how “cool and pretty” she was.

“What are we selling today? What’d ya bring? Did you get flowers this time?”

“Yes, don’t worry Rubes. I brought all kinds of flowers for you to give to your little giiiiiirlfrieeeeennndd~” Yang teased, watching her sister’s face glow as red as her cape.

“Sh-she is not my girlfriend!” Ruby squealed, flapping her arms in retaliation. Yang bit back a laugh as Ruby flailed, using every excuse under the sun to try, and fail, to convince her that Penny was “just a friend”.

“Can we just get started please? Before sunset? Or uh, y’know, before everyone goes home would be preferable!”

“Alright, cool your jets kiddo, just let me put Ember in the stables and we’ll get started. You can set up shop for me right?” Yang asked, removing the straps attaching Ember to the cart and pulling her reins over her head to lead her.

“Yeah no problem, just hurry up!” Ruby whined, pushing Yang to get a move on so they could get business going.

Yang sighed and strolled towards the stables leisurely with Ember close behind, nuzzling her shoulder as a sign of thanks for being able to rest the remainder of the day. She placed her steed in the stable closest to the door, she discovered that Ember liked to watch Yang and Ruby as they sold at the stalls, so she made sure that her horse had a clear view.

Yang turned to step out of the stables, only to be faced with a random man staring at her from the stable across from her. She could tell by the way he was standing he was obviously drunk.

“What a beaut.” The stranger slurred, definitely not almost falling over as he leaned on the wall.

“...Thanks? Her names Ember, I got her when I was young an—“

“I meant you darlin’”

Alright then, alarm bells immediately began ringing in Yang’s head as she physically restrained herself from gagging or shivering in disgust.

“Okaaay, uh yeah, no thanks pal. Not interested.” Yang began to step out of the stables, trying to spot Ruby to call for a lifeline. Maybe she could talk his ear off about horses and cattle rearing and then he would fuck off?

“Woah! That’s cold Doll, hold up!” He spoke quickly, following Yang and grabbing her arm. Yang immediately recoiled and focused everything she had on not punching what’s left of his teeth back into his skull.

“I think we got off to a wrong start, my names Shay—“

“I don’t care. I’m not interested.” Yang’s voice was low, a very obvious warning that she was pissed. But of course, it didn’t seem to get through his thick head. Must be over inflated by his ego. Or maybe there was nothing in there to receive her messages. 

It wouldn’t surprise her if that were the case.

“Hey now, I’m just tryna be nice.”

“And I said not interested, now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Oh c’mon Doll—“

“Hey, Buddy? Read my lips: Not. Interested.” Yang enunciated every word to get the message across.

“Don’t be such a bit—“ his insult was cut short, as Ember lunged out from the stable and bit his shoulder, another very clear warning to back off.

“AAH! What the— your dumb horse just bit me!” He scowled, gripping his shoulder and wincing in pain.

“I can see that. You wanna know why she did that?” Yang’s tone was patronising and she could’ve sworn she could she steam leaving his ears.  
“Cuz I’m not interested, and if you won’t listen to me, she’s gonna tell ya how it is.” Yang grinned, pointing at Ember, who seemed to wear her own smug expression that matched her owners.

“Why you little!” The man. Shay? Shay raised his hand and began to swing it at the horse. He would have landed a clean hit to her snout, had it not been for Yang quickly retaliating with an uppercut to the jaw, sending him backwards and making him trip over the stable door, landing in a water trough placed by it.

That little stunt earned a small crowd, of which laughter began to erupt from. There was nothing funnier than an angry drunk getting their shit handed to them, especially when it was caused by their own stupidity. 

“You bitch!” Shay roared, clambering out of the water trough and storming towards Yang. She stood her ground, fists raised and ready to send him flying into the manure pile if need be. Anything to humiliate him enough to get him to turn tail and run.

He raised his fist again. Although his swing was cut short as a lasso suddenly wrapped around his wrist and tugged him away, once again sending him flying into the water trough, only this time it was face first.

“A “bitch”? Surely you can be a little more creative than that.” A voice spoke out amongst the crowd. 

Yang followed the voice in confusion and as soon as she connected it to whoever was speaking, she was lost for words.

A woman stood there. A gorgeous woman. She wore dark purple, thigh-high boots with black pants, on her belt was a badge and a black revolver with a white handle that matched her long-tailed jacket, which contrasted beautifully with her purple button up shirt. She had black hair with matching Faunus cat ears, smooth pale skin and glowing ember eyes that stared coldly at the drunken man crawling sluggishly out of the trough.

“Sh-sheriff Belladonna!” Shay sputtered.

Oh. 

This woman was the Sheriff...

The Sheriff?

There was a Sheriff and nobody thought to tell Yang?!

The drunk quickly spun and ran, charging past Yang in a desperate attempt at escape.

“Sun? Do me a favour and catch out little friend there, please? Bring him back to the station. I wanna have a chat with him in my office later on.” She spoke calmly but with a strong tone  
and Yang had to admit she found her voice attractive.

“You got it boss!” An enthusiastic voice spoke up from behind the Sheriff. A man, a monkey Faunus specifically, appeared seemingly out of nowhere. A jovial smile on his face as he went after Shay, he very obviously enjoyed his job.

The crowd disappeared, while Yang continued to stand there, completely dumbfounded.

There was a Sheriff here? Since when? How come Yang never saw her before? Is she new? Did Yang just not notice? 

How could this woman make putting a lasso on her belt so damn attractive?

As if she could hear the questions about her spiralling in Yang’s head. The Sheriff looked up at her and made direct eye contact, ember facing lilac. Her gaze was piercing, it was way too much. 

She opened her mouth to speak...

And Yang turned back and walked speedily back to the stall.

Oh god. Oh fuck.

Yang just ignored the Sheriff.

Ruby gave a pleading, confused and mildly panicked look, to which Yang could only return. Her face turned a bright crimson and she felt like she was melting. Why? All she did was look at her. 

Is she really that much of a disaster? 

...Oh god she is.

“What are you doing?” Ruby whispered desperately. “She was gonna talk to you!”

“I-I don’t know! I just uh... look don’t question me right now Ruby, I’m kind of having a crisis!” Yang whispered back, almost hissing as she felt like she could yell at any moment and it was taking every ounce of self control for her not to squeal. All because a pretty lady looked at her.

“Oh my god, Yang you’re so gay.”

“Shut up you little—“

“Excuse me?” 

Oh fuck.

Yang slowly turned around, preparing to be yelled at and possibly arrested for her little show with Shay the Drunk.

Only to find that the Sheriff appeared to be completely calm, no anger, no signs of a lecture or a warning. She even looked concerned for Yang, as she noticed her brow was furrowed in worry.

Oh God. She was kind too, Yang could immediately tell.

“Are you ok?” She asked, her voice was gentle, Yang felt as if she was being wrapped in a blanket... 

Oh shit wait, Yang needed to respond.

“Oh! Uh, yeah! I’m fine! Pfft, that guy was no problem!” Yang stuttered like a fool, she could feel Ruby’s gaze slowly judging her.

“Oh don’t worry, I can tell,” the Sheriff’s concerned expression turned into a cheeky smirk and Yang could’ve swore she could die on the spot.  
“Shay isn’t really someone to worry about when it comes to a fight, especially when he’s been drinking his own body weight in alcohol.”

She chuckled.

Oh God damn that laugh.

“So, you mind telling me what happened here, Sunshine?”

Usually, a nickname like that would irritate Yang, but coming from her it sounded nice, really rolled off the tongue.

“R-right uh... well as you could see; he was drunk and I don’t think he understands the word “no”. My horse bit him and he tried to hit her, so I jabbed him and he fell in the water trough and... I mean you know what happened next since, y’know, you were there!” Yang felt uncharacteristically shy, she never had such a strange reaction just from talking to a lady.

Man, she really needed to get off the farm more.

“Don’t worry, you’re not in any trouble.”

“I’m not?”

“No, of course not.” She giggled at Yang’s confusion.  
“Trust me, I can tell who was the real offender in that fight, I mean, if you can even call it that. He could hardly stand.”

“Clearly he wasn’t bad enough since he ran for the hills when he saw you.”

“I have that effect on scumbags.” She smirked again, clearly proud of herself.

Alright Yang, don’t forget; lungs need oxygen remember? To do that thing called “breathing”?

“Well uh... I didn’t know this town had a Sheriff Miss um...?”

“Blake Belladonna,” she reached out her hand and Yang quickly reached to shake it in greeting, maybe a little too quickly.

Blake Belladonna. God even her name seemed pretty.

“Well I’ll admit I haven’t seen you around here either, Miss?”

“Yang Xiao Long,” she smiled widely at Blake and she returned one in kind, though it was a smaller grin. One must keep there composure while on duty.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Yang,” Blake spoke warmly.

“Y-yeah, you too Bla—“

“Hiiiii! I’m Ruby! Yang’s younger sister!” Ruby suddenly appeared from behind Yang, grabbing Blake’s hand and shaking it excessively as she spoke.  
“Thanks for getting my sis out of trouble! She can be a real pain in the ass sometimes.”

“Wha—? Ruby! I am not!” Yang flushed at her sister’s apparent ignorance of her struggling to speak with Blake.

Now it was Ruby’s turn to smirk. That little shit knew exactly what she was doing.

“Y’know... Yang’s gonna be here for the rest of the week. I can’t spend all of my time babysitting her, so I hope you can keep an eye on her for me!”

“Ruby you son of a—“

“OkIgottagonow,lot’softhingstodo,I’llbebacklaterYang,thanksBlake,okaybyyyyye!” Ruby quickly sped away in a blur of red. Leaving Yang standing with Blake.

“Well she’s certainly a character.” Blake chuckled, quirking a brow at Yang.

“Yeah well, siblings; what are you gonna do about them?” Yang murmured, desperately grasping at whatever composure and dignity she had left.

“I wouldn’t know, I don’t have any siblings.” Blake replied.

“Oh trust me, you’re not missing much.” Yang warned.

Blake chuckled again. This was all just too much for Yang.

“Well I should get going, but before I do...” Blake stepped towards Yang and adjusted her bandanna wrapped around her neck, fixing it neatly and then tapping her hands against her collarbone.  
“Promise me you’ll stay out of trouble, Sunshine? I don’t want the next time we meet to be in a cell.”

Yang froze up. “Uh right yeah! Of course, no problem Blake!”

Blake smiled kindly at Yang then began to turn to leave.

“Oh uh wait a second!” Yang called, quickly reaching into the cart.  
“Here! Consider it a thank you.”

She offered Blake a small sunflower, the same colour as her eyes.

Blake’s face lit up. She wasn’t used to being given gifts, especially when on duty.

“Oh I um... thank you Yang, that’s really sweet.” Blake took the flower from Yang’s hand, twirling it between her fingers to get a full look at it. She offered Yang another heart melting smile and leaned forward to kiss Yang on the cheek, earning a tiny squeak of surprise from Yang.

“Consider that my thanks, for the flower.” Blake pinned the sunflower into her shirt and turned on her heel, waving her hand as she walked away.

“See you around, Sunshine.”

Yang held her hand up to her cheek where Blake had kissed it and felt a silly grin draw upon her face, she turned to continue her work for the day.

Completely unaware of how red Blake’s own face had turned from showing her gratitude.


End file.
